Dimensions and Revenge
by XiangXinwo
Summary: Kagome is taken away by someone related to inuyasha and makes him play a game to win her back by saying 'I love you'but the catch is, is that he has to get there in time before they change dimensions if not something horrible will happen to kagome, and he
1. Rememberance and Finding Friends

Dimensions and Revenge: Chapter 1 Remembrance and Finding Friends

After collecting all the Shikon Jewel fragments, everyone went their separate ways. Kagome went back to her time with the Jewel in her possession. Inuyasha stayed in Medieval Japan with everyone else. Miroku didn't stay in one village for long. Sango and her brother, Kohaku, still did the family business as demon exterminators. Shippo stayed with Inuyasha, but he mostly stayed with Kiadai.

In Kagome's time, she was doing her homework and holding the Jewel in one hand and a pencil in the other. Trying to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't do it. She gave up and put the pencil down on her paper. She was thinking about how she and Inuyasha had fun finding the jewel. How much trouble they would find and the demons who had a fragment in their possession. How Inuyasha and her worked together to get the jewel piece from the demons. She started to giggle when she remembered the first time she met shippo.

Flashback

"Kagome aren't you going to eat?"

"If you haven't noticed we are sitting in an old battle field."

Then the sky turned dark and a voice came out of no where.

"I sense a piece of the Shikon Jewel or your life!"

A big pink ball appeared out of thin air from blue fire. It dove down and put its small mouth on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha was agitated with this thing so he socked him in the head. Then his true form came to be shown. He dove right into Kagome's bag to find the fragments, when he got them he turned around.

"Are time together has been short but sweet, farewell."

Then he fanished into thin air. Kagome started to panic then Inuyasha and her heard noise from the rear of them. A skull was moving with a fluffy tail sticking out of it. Inuyasha hit the demon on the head. Then shippo told them the story about his father and the revenge he needed to get to avenge his fathers' death. The reason for his fathers' death was of the Thunder brothers.

Then he played another trick on the pair and took their jewel shards and ran off. Kagome ran after him leaving Inuyasha stuck under a stone that held down with a spell scroll attached. Then the little kit demon ran into Monten, the ugliest of the thunder brothers. He kidnapped Kagome for a home made recipe for hair growth. The little kit demon went to go get Inuyasha for help. Kagome woke up in a kitchen were Monten was making something that smelled horrible. Then his older brother, Eden, came in, the one that looks human. Kagome started a lie so she could get out of there and tricked Eden but not his brother.

They found Inuyasha searching for them. Eden threatens him.

"Hand over the jewel shards or your lover dies."

"Lover? Wait a minute we are suppose to be lovers?"

"It's no time to get shy. You have to admit you love me"

"Without love the whole thing falls out of place."

Then there was some close calls for Inuyasha and Kagome both, but they made it in the end. After the battle they earned a brand new friend named Shippo.

End of flashback

She stayed in that state of mind until she heard her alarm clock go off for her to switch subjects. Unfortunately she couldn't get back to work. She thought again on all her friends she made in Medieval Japan. The people she missed most were Lady Kiadai and Inuyasha. She finally put the jewel on a necklace and placed it around her neck and tucked it in her T-shirt. Then she started to catch up on her homework and still having him on her mind.

Back in the past, Inuyasha was in the tree Kikyo nailed him to and where Kagome and him first met. For some reason that's all he can think about is her. The one that looked like his love, Kikyo, before she was resurrected. He heard something; it was...it was his name.

"_Inuyasha."_

He thought to himself in disbelief Kagome.' He stood up on the branch and jumped down. He followed the voice. He stopped were the bone eaters well was. He saw her, he saw Kagome. He ran to her, but she disappeared.

"An illusion. I should've known," he said disappointed.

At the same time, Kagome heard a voice saying.

"_Kagome."_

She thought to herself in a shocking thought.

__Inuyasha.'

She ran downstairs and out the door to go outside, right in front of the tree. Suddenly, she felt as if something pass through her.

In the past, Inuyasha felt the same thing as well.

"Wha happen? I felt as if I went through someone...Ka...Kagome?"

Kagome was thinking the same thing as Inuyasha. She looked at the tree and saw him, she saw Inuyasha standing next to her. She turned to give him a hug, but he fanished. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to be with him. She ran inside grabbed her pack and put some clothes in the bag, this time she would bring a camera and also a lot more food.

"Mom, grandpa I'm going to gone for a couple of days."

Before her mother or grandpa could respond, she ran into the building that held the well and jumped into the well. As she was falling she hoped that she could get through the well. She landed on the floor of the well. Kagome climbed the well to see if she was in the past. When she was at the top she heard birds and no cars. She got out she was in the past once again.

She got out of the well and jumped for joy and ran all the way to the village and straight to Lady Kiadais' hut. When she approached the hut she started to slowdown. Kagome caught her breath then stepped inside the little hut.

"How can I help yo..."

She turned around and was shocked to see Kagome standing there.

"Are my old eyes deceiving me? Or is that ye child come back to the past?"

"No Lady Kiadai, I'm really here!"

She went to give Kiadai a hug then sat down next to her. Kiadai gave her some stew and joined her in the eating fest then started to ask Kagome a question or two.

"How have ye been? Tell me everything!"

"Okay, only if you tell me how things are doing here!"

Shippo came into the hut not noticing Kagome until he put down all the kindle and wood he gathered for the fire. His eyes went huge with joy and ran to her embrace.

"Kagome you've came back!"

"Shippo you've grown a little, while I was gone for those 7 months. Where is everyone else?"

"First, you must tell us how you've been," asked Kiadai.

"Well, I caught up on all my homework all except for math. I have been doing chores around the temple. Hanging out with my friends every now and again, but I missed everyone over here more. My family is also doing great. Sota is the captain of the soccer team he is on. Besides that that was the only excitement at the Higurashi residents. So what's going on in the past?"

"Well Miroku is in a different village every three days."

Kagome was giggling for she couldn't help herself Miroku still couldn't control his perverted urges.

"Sango and her brother are starting up their family business again. An Inuyasha and shippo stay around here."

When she heard his name her heart raced and her palms started to get heavy and sweaty. Her mind started to wonder what would happen if she told him her feelings would he abandon her or would he love her back. Then she came back to earth went shippo started to move around on her lap.

"Are you okay, Okaa-san?"

"Yes shippo I'm find. Oh, I almost forgot, I brought a camera with me."

"Kagome what is a cam-er-a," asked Lady Kiadai.

"Well let me show you, but promise you won't be scared," said Kagome.

They both nodded and agreed not to be scared of this thing called a camera. Both of them stood together like Kagome told them to.

"Smile and I'll count to three, okay. One, two, three."

There was a bright flash of light then it was gone. Lady Kiadai and shippo had their eyes open for a while longer and shook their heads for they felt dizzy. Then they returned too normal.

"All right, I have a picture of you two to put into my book!"

"Can we see the pi-ctu-re, okaa-san," asked Shippo eagerly?

"In a little while Shippo, okay. If you don't mind I'm going for a walk," said Kagome to Lady Kiadai and standing up to leave.

Kiadai nodded in agreement then asked her a question before she left the hut.

"How long do ye plan to stay child?"

Kagome had to stop and think about that. She told her grandpa and mother days, but now since she was back she thought about weeks.

"I guess I will stay for a couple weeks. Would it be all right if I left some of my stuff here, while I go on my walk?

"Yes, you can."

Kagome unpacked most of her bag. All she had in it was the camera, water, food, swimsuit and a towel.

"I'll be back as soon as it's dark out, okay?"  
"Fine, but be carefully my child. Remember since the Shikon -no- Tama is whole a lot of demons might feel the energy of it so be careful."

So she headed for the forest and to do some venturing around near by villages to see if she could find anyone she knew.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sleeping in the tree were he was bound to 50 years ago, and where he first met Kagome. His eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep and started to mutter her name.

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome."

He was dreaming on how they first met till the day he said good -bye to her for good.

Flashback

The morning was normal. Kagome and Sango get bathed and looked for some breakfast. Shippo would gather firewood and make sure Miroku stayed away form the ladies while they bath and then fall right to sleep after he was sure the ladies were done with their bathes. Miroku, besides being a peeking tom would lay around with Inuyasha and talk about when this is over what will they do.

"Guess, I'll have to stay with the old hag for a while. Then probably get the stone from Kagome and make me a full demon," said Inuyasha undoubtedly.

"I kinda understand about the old lady, but what happens when you become full demon? Or to Lady Kagome," asked Miroku with a worried look?

"I don't care about anything else besides being a full demon," exclaimed Inuyasha.

Only 10 feet away was Kagome and Sango who heard everything.

"Inuyasha, what about lady Kagome asked Miroku.

Yeah what about me, Inuyasha' thought Kagome to herself.

"She knew from the start that all I wanted was the jewel and nothing else! She was the one always making or getting us into trouble. It was her fault in the first place that the jewel broke into a million pieces."

Now in the bushes, 3 trees down and four across, Kagome heard all she needed t hear. Inuyasha was just using me, I thought he was passed that stage. Also blaming me for the trouble when most of it was caused by his big mouth.' Kagome had her bag and stood up and gave Sango a hug and left. Sango tried to stop her but it was no use.

The two guys heard a rustle in the bushes they stood up in attack positions. When she appeared in the opening of the bushes, they all sat down, all except for shippo.

"Sango," asked Shippo with a puzzled look on his face saw the emotion behind her eyes, which she was trying to conceal but failed to do so?

"What's wrong Sango," asked Shippo more worried about his friend.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you say something is wrong," asked Sango with a worry look.

"Your eyes are filled with pain and sadness," proclaimed Shippo.

"Sango were is lady Kagome?"

"Yeah were is that stupid little girl. You know the one that causes all the problems."

Sango approached Inuyasha and Miroku they both looked at her.

"Lady Sango were is..."

Miroku started off, but didn't finish his sentence. Sango slapped Inuyasha across the face as hard as she could. Everyone was surprised, because Sango normally hits Miroku.

"What the hell was that for," yelled Inuyasha while rubbing his right cheek.

"Lady Sango were is Lady Kagome?"

Sango turned around with tears forming in her eyes.

"She heard all what that Baka Inu said about her and the jewel."

Inuyasha jumped up from the ground and started to sniff the air for Kagomes' scent. He caught her scent she was only a mile from were he was. Just before he could actually leave he felt something heavy on his head. It was Sango's boomerang.

"Sorry it causes to much TROUBLE for me I must get rid of it."

"Shut it Sango."

He finally left the campsite and told them that he would meet him at Kiadai's village. He was jumping tree from tree. Within two minutes he caught up with her. He landed right in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"To bring you back t the village. Cause there is no Fucking way that you are taking that stone with you to the world you came from!"

Kagome was starting to get pissed off at this point. She walked up to Inuyasha and put something in his hand.

"You can have the cursed jewel! It causes to much problems for me. Maybe now I can actually go on a date with Hojo."

Then she started to walk again and turned around and said

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, but this time he had a smile on his face as well as Kagome but he didn't see it. I finally got what I wanted and that stupid bitch can leave me in peace with my jewel' thought Inuyasha.

"I hate you, Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran with tears forming in her eyes. When the spell was lifted off of Inuyasha his mind told him to go comfort her, but he shook his head to get the motion out of his system and he started to head for Kiadai's village where he would meet the others.

As soon as he got to the village he had a slight smile on his face, he had finally got it. He could finally become full demon, but something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it yet. Until he go to Lady Kiadai's hut. When he entered the hut to find shippo crying on Sango's lap.

"Why did you let her leave," barked out Sango in pure rage as the kit continued to cry on her lap.

The little kit bawled out and cursed at Inuyasha for what he has done. Then Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"You let Kagome go?"

Inuyasha smirked at all of them.

"I got what I wanted."

Everyone was nervous about what Inuyasha just said.

"What do ye mean Inuyasha? I got what I wanted."

He opened his hand and revealed the jewel to the rest of the gang. He looked at Miroku and Lady Kiadai's faces, they were relaxed and relieved. Inuyasha knew what that meant right away.

"Why that damn bitch, she tricked me," bellowed Inuyasha.

"Thank the heavens that she did or the whole earth would be endanger if she gave ye the real one."

"Shut your mouth Hag."

He began to think to himself Damn she is really gone, what have I done.' He shook his head immediately to get the motion out of his head. What was she to me? Just a mere human a stupid girl really but why do I feel so...so guilty?' Miroku sighed.

"I guess we'll never see her again will we?"

"Probably not, but I'll be surprised if we even see Inuyasha smile like he did when he use to watch the Jewel," answered Sango.

All Inuyasha could do is think about Kagome. So this is really it? Will I ever see her pretty face again' he thought to himself blushing a little bit and was grateful no one saw him. What am I thinking? She's just a stupid girl that I like a lot. Was this rally it.' He had lost all hope for the girl he liked to never be seen by his own eyes again. He fought back the tears that tugged at his eyes.

"I'm going for walk," he damned to himself.

Sango had grown bitter of him and wanted to kill him but just as she glared at his back he fade into the night.

End of Flashback

Later that day Kagome was wandering in the near by village when someone ran into to her.

"Hey watch it you moron," yelled Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

She turned to look at him and she started to smile. She had bumped into the perverted monk, one of her best friends in this Era, Miroku. She saw his eyes widen and didn't know that he was looking at her new developments.

"Lady Kagome! Come with me," he said as he grabbed her hand.

Kagome was about to ask why, when the answer to her question came shouting out from behind the hut only 4 houses down. A man around his mid 30's came running with a shuffle in his hand waving it so. Kagome shook her head and didn't know that Miroku was leading her to his hiding place. Then she realized that they weren't outside anymore. Before she knew it Miroku pulled her in and kissed her soft and so sweetly. Then his left hand slid over to cover her breast and he started to massage it making her eyes widen. For some reason she didn't t push him away. It had been so long since someone had held her. He took the hand away from her breast and went down her back so slowly. He was savoring every moment of this. His hands were moving to her butt and pulled her up to feel her full body up tight on him. Then he started to bring her to the ground as he slowly worked his hand up her shirt. All he was concentrating on was getting under her bra and feeling her soft bare skin breast that was hidden from touch. Unfortunately, before he got Kagome all the way on the ground she was being pulled away from him. He looked to see who the intruders were. His eyes widen and he let go of Kagomes bra. He was now looking at an angry Inuyasha and a stunned Shippo. Inuyasha threw Kagome on top of Miroku. Then she slapped Miroku across the face.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Kagome fell over since she missed Miroku's face and her head went in between his legs and her butt was up in the air revealing her blue silk panties! Then she felt something poking her and she was very embarrassed.

"Uh...Kagome what are those you are wearing? There not like the usual white ones you wear," stated Inuyasha as he poked her panties and was heading towards the secret feminine spot.

"They are silk panties if you must know you nosy Baka! Stop poking me there!"

She tipped right side up where a scared Kitzune stood slivering. A shocked Kitzune ran up to Kagome and got on her shoulders and asked her a question that was nagging him since he walked in and saw her and Miroku making out.

"Kagome? What were you...um...doing with ...That," retorted Shippo pointing at the monk.

"Also Kagome why is there a different smell about you earlier."

Kagome blushed and ran to cover Inuyasha's nose before he could re-sniff the air. Inuyasha looked at her and glared. He knew what she was trying to cover up. Which made him madder. Her heart started to beat faster and faster then she let go of his mouth. "Well...um"

"Yeah, Kagome! What the hell are you doing with that Monk," demanding Inuyasha totally ignoring the other question shippo asked.

"It's none of your god damn business Inuyasha. I can do anything I feel like doing! You aren't the boss of me you stubborn asshole."

Kagome walked up to Miroku, she put her fingers in his groin area and rubbed it slowly and grabbing it slightly. Kagome started to press harder. She was startled with she felt it but got use to it real fast. Miroku gasped from pleasure he was getting from Kagome. Then Kagome got on her toe and started to give him a linger kiss. Inuyasha wanted to kill Miroku. I'll kill him as soon as Kagome is out of my way.' She turned to Inuyasha and Shippo, wiping her lips with her index finger, they were both shocked, but Inuyasha left his face as straight as possible trying not to show a sign of surprise. Miroku on the other hand had his mouth wide-open even after the kiss that surprising Kagome gave him.

"Kagome? Kagome will you bear my child? I know I asked you before, but please say yes," begged Miroku hoping to get more pleasure out of this.

Kagome could see Inuyasha's eyes light up with fire at Miroku. Kagome smiled. This should make him pay for what happened, for what he said about me.'

"I'll think about it Miroku. Only if you grab my ass like you did before Inuyasha came in," requested Kagome with a smirk on her face.

When Shippo heard this he fell off of Kagomes shoulder and hit the ground in shock on what he just heard. Inuyasha jaw fell open and his fire in him raged over what just happened.

Miroku slid his hand down Kagome's sides and rounded it to her butt. He teased her a little by rubbing his hands up and down, then he grabbed her but lightly. She moved more into the squeeze the monk was giving her. Then shippo thought to himself Oh, Now I remember this scent! This is when mother was getting way to much excitement and she 't ...handle... it!" Shippo shook his head quickly to remove the thought from his head.

"Oh Miroku, your squeeze is soooooo mmmmmmm good! I must take a walk to make my decision," she said as she was walking out the door.

"I'm going to have a child! Oh lala! I'm going to have a child," sang Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and nodded towards the door. Shippo took the hint. He was scared of that look in Inuyasha's eyes. He ran after Kagome. Inuyasha turned back to look at Miroku who was still singing and dancing about having a child.

" The fuck you will Monk. I'm going to kill you for fucking with her mind," growled Inuyasha.

"I'm going to have a child with Lady Kagome!"

That set Inuyasha off. Miroku hadn't heard a word Inuyasha said. No one on this dead earth will touch her as long as I'm around' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome was almost out of the village when she heard the hut fall down to the ground. She laughed and thought Wow! It worked. Now that son of a bitch can feel how it is liked to be betrayed!' Then Kagome heard a little voice calling to her that brought her back to earth.

"Kagome! Kagome! Okaa-san! Wait for me!"

She was a mile into the forest when she stopped. Kagome turned around and saw shippo try and catch up with her.

"Shippo! Why are you following me? Inuyasha isn't around is he?"

Kagome started to look around the forest where they were to see if she could spot Inuyasha hiding somewhere. Shippo shook is head innocently, Kagome eyed shippo carefully. Kagome couldn't resist his cute face and opened her arms to him. He ran into her arms and gave her a big huge back.

They continued to walk into the forest in complete silence. They started to talk about ten minutes later.

"Why did you and Miroku make out? And why are you mad at Inuyasha," asked Shippo.

For shippo was asleep when Kagome left and didn't hear anything until he found out when Sango came back from their bathes. He started to cry, but cried himself to sleep again when they started for Kaidai's hut.

"You are too young to know. Anyway Inuyasha deserved it!"

Then a centipede demon lunged out at them and Kagome and shippo screamed.

Back in the village Inuyasha was still beating up Miroku. Then his ears perked up when he heard something.

"Kagome...Shippo are in danger!"

He left the monk lying motionless on the ground under the rubble. As Miroku was standing up he felt a shovel hit his head. He fell back to the ground.

"That was for touching my daughter and this one is for coming into her bedroom last night," yelled the man in his mid 30's.

Miroku had two new bumps on his head 15 from Inuyasha and 2 from the daughter's father.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Kagome and Shippo were running for their lives.

"_Give me the Scared Jewel_," said the Centipede demon chasing them.

Suddenly, a boomerang came out of no where and hit the demon, but didn't kill it. A second weapon attacked the monster, but it still didn't die.

Kagome could hear something behind her and it was coming fast. Please anyone but- thought Kagome to herself in a prayer to the gods as well. Then she heard that familiar voice.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

With that attack down with the 2 previous attacks the demon was dead.

"There you are Kagome," said Inuyasha in a very angry voice.

Kagome looked nervous. She looked down at eh ground then at Inuyasha.

"We need to..."

Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence because there was a rumble of the bushes. Inuyasha jumped infront of Kagome and Shippo. He was mainly focused on the bushes but also on Kagome who was moving back.

"Don't you dare go anywhere we need to talk," whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to make Inuyasha even madder.

"Hey guys," said the 2 persons from the bush.

It was Sango and Kohaku with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's mistake

Dimensions and Revenge: Chapter 2 Inuyasha's Mistake.

Kagome saw this as a flee from Inuyasha's talk about what happened with the monk. She ran to give both Sango and Kohaku hugs. Besides the chance to flee the "Talk" with Inuyasha, she was really glad to see Sango and Kohaku.

"How have you been? It feels as if I haven't seen you in years! Kohaku, you look like a man now," exclaimed Kagome with a smile!

"Thank you, lady Kagome. I'm the head of the village now. I'm searching for a wife soon. Even though it is too early to get married I must find a wife to run my house. My sister is to busy to do that with her exterminating and all."

Sango blushed at her brothers' kind words. Which he was right she really never had time to do anything womanly. Maybe, I should settle down with someone?'

Pondering

"Sango, I'm home."

"Hello, Kani. How was the field today?"

"Just as it should be. Where are our children of blessings?"

"They are in the village talking to the Priestess. They were wondering about how there godmother came into the world of the past."

"Haven't they heard that story enough!"

"I guess not."

Then 3 little feet start running through the door. One was a beautiful brown hair girl, the second one was a handsome black haired boy, and the third one was a cute little blonde hair girl. The little girl went to huge her father.

"How is my sweet Hiori doing today? How are you Hitori? You Nikao, are you ready for some practice?"

"Yes, father I am!"

The father and Daughter went out in the area behind their house and started on her training for exterminating demons and the use of her weapon. T he daughters' weapon was a long sword that looked like a fang. She used it pretty good.

Sango started to cook the dinner and then she heard a scream from the back. She ran outside with her boomerang in hand. Her children along with her husband had been Murdered by Naraku. She saw the baboon out fit floating above their bloody bodies. Naraku started to laugh evilly and laughed in her face.

"You are dead! We defeated you?! Why me? Why mine?"

"You wished you defeated me, but there is no way to kill me unless you know the secret!"

Then Naraku disappeared into thin air. Sango began to cry over her loved ones bodies. They were eaten alive by a flesh-eating demon. She stood up and vowed to kill Naraku once again.

End of Pondering

Nope I don't want a family! Well maybe not yet' Sango thought to herself. She heard Kagome ask her question again and his time she answered.

"Oh...sorry...we've been fine. We are starting off are family business. We found some of are villagers that were exterminating other towns when it happened," said Sango glancing from Inuyasha to Kagome.

Sango remembered the "Loving" goodbye the two had. I hope nothing bad will happen. I don't feel like killing Inuyasha this time around' thought Sango.

"Kagome, are you okay," asked Sango with a hint of worry for her friend?

"Oh...I'm...okay. Ya I'm fine," with a forced smile on her face.

Kagome turned to Kohaku to turn the stress off the subject. She was also hoping Inuyasha would forget about the talk that he was going to have with her. Before she could say one word Inuyasha grabbed her arm. God dammit!'

"We need to talk now," in a low voice, but everyone leaned in to hear what Inuyasha had to say.

"Let go of me Inuyasha! Don't make me say the "s" word. SO let go of me now," yelled Kagome.

Sango saw that Kagome was still hurt from what happened 7 months ago. Right before Sango was about to interrupt, a pull effect of wind came behind Inuyasha. Shippo started to fly back, but Kohaku grabbed him in time. Inuyasha started to get pulled in and Kagome was being dragged along. Kagome was struggling to get free.

"Inuyasha, let go of Lady Kagome right now! Or I'll suck you into my hellhole," yelled the monk!  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm reluctantly and then stared at the monk with total hatred in his eyes. The monk smiled at the victory over Inuyasha.

"The next time I see you, you Lechous, pig's ass of a monk you'll die!"

Then he disappeared into the forest as fast as he could. That monk will die in his sleep! I swear it!' Miroku rushed over to Kagome to see if she was all right especially her mid-drift. He searched her mid-drift carefully to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. Miroku looked up and saw Sango and Kohaku. Wow, she is as lushes as the first time I saw her in that! Miroku, Kagome said she would most likely bear your child, forget about Sango I wonder-?'

"Hey Miroku, looks like you have been at your dirty tricks again. By all those bumps on your head," pointed out Sango and Miroku flustered at the statement.

Then monk grabbed her butt and Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang.

"Yep, still the same old monk!!"

"Yea, still feel's the same. Soft and ten-,"Miroku regretted what he said as he turned to Kagome.

Kagome had a hint of hurt inside of her. No one in this world thinks of me like that. Wait there's-!" She was brought out of thought by a sudden shaking of her whole body. Miroku was standing in front of her apologizing, but Kagome put her hand up to stop Miroku's pleas.

"Miroku, don't worry I haven't put anything against you. Will you all excuse me I need to be alone for a while," Stated Kagome with another forced smile on her heavy face.

Then she headed towards the forest.

"Kag-!"

"No shippo, Kagome needs time to herself. Let her have her time. It seems like she is still upset about what happen when she left this place."

Shippo understood what Sango was trying to say and thought to himself If she does carry Miroku's baby, she will be loved and that is all that matters then, but at the moment I hope she will return to her normal and happy self.'

As she was leaving she turned around to Miroku, who had a smile of worry on his face, then to Sango, who looked more concerned for her friend, and faced Miroku again.

"Miroku, what we discussed earlier, please keep it only between us, wait till I decide," pleaded Kagome.

Miroku nodded and looked at shippo who did the same. Then she turned and walked towards a quiet place. Kagome walked for a while then she found a little lake. Maybe, I should take a bath then take a swim. Maybe after this I should return home. I really think I care for Inuyasha but I don't want to get hurt. For he only loves is Kikyo. But thank god we made a packed a long time ago.' She took off her uniform as well as her undergarments.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was walking through the forest grumbling to himself.

"What the hell does that damn monk... He lay's a hand on her I'll kill-."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped grumbling and looked to see what was moving up a head. He saw Kagome getting undressed. Inuyasha couldn't help but look. Oh Kagome.' He watched her get undress father. Her breast look as smooth as silk. Only if I could tease her rosy colored nipples then suckle on them. Kiss her neck and make her pulse raise as my lips touch her throbbing pulse.' Then he was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of water.

He started to grumble to himself again. Only this time he was frustrated with himself.

"Goddamn, what the hell I'm I thinking! Why in the hell did that just come to my mind. That damn bitch put me under a spell of some sort.

Kagome started to swim about, because she realized she didn't' have any soap. She was so excited to come back, and now she wished that she didn't come at all. This wasn't how I planned it. I wanted to tell him, but now I can't.' She swam for about 10 more minutes then just trotted in the water the thinking about what she did today and what happened. Then she started to think about what to do about what happened earlier today. Hmm...maybe, I will tell Sango what happened and she'll give me advice! I'll do that. Then I'll tell Miroku my answer.' She now started to enjoy her swim alone, but little did she know that someone was watching from across the lake. She started to watch a beautiful little robin sitting in a tree singing and copying the song, that she didn't hear a small splash of someone who entered the water. After the beautiful little robin bird was done singing she was about turn around when she felt someone's hand on her arm, but this person didn't hurt her. The grab was gentle. She jumped, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't allow herself to do so. Kagome, for some reason felt safe in this person's arm. She turned around to see who it was.

"Inuyasha?! What are you-,"Kagome started before she could finish Inuyasha put a finger to her mouth to stop her from saying anything.

"Shh...Kagome don't say a thing," whispered Inuyasha as he pulled her closer to him.

Kagome put her hands on his bare chest to refuse the gesture but she really didn't mind. She felt his chest, it was smoothed as she imagined it in her dreams. She saw hints of scars from the battles they fought with demons. Also she remembered each and very battle they fought together in. When he would care if she got hurt or protected her. Then when he pretended he didn't care that he was only worried about the Jewel fragments. Then she started to blush. She couldn't believe he really ment anything to her. Kagome, get a hold of yourself. Even though you never been with a guy like this, don't freak out! To late I'm freaked out. I guess I care more than I thought I did.' She turned redder in the face. Kagome lowered her head, but she failed for Inuyasha put his finger under her chin to lift her head to look at his eyes. When their eyes met she saw something that she never seen before Loving and Caring' look in his eyes. She never once saw that look in his eyes before, but she was more in love with it than his arrogant look. Her eyes then lowered to his lips. They look soft as a feather pillow.' She was longing to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared down at her pale pink lips. They look like they would taste like the nectar of the sweetest flower.' He couldn't wait any longer he had to take her lips to his. His hands slid behind her head. Then he lowered his lips to hers he gently started to kiss her. Inuyasha traced her mouth with his tongue. Her lips parted and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Goddamn, this is better than I realized! She taste better than sugar itself.' He pressed harder to go deeper to taste more. Kagome was shocked and startled to feel Inuyasha's tongue in his mouth, but she welcomed it. Kagome couldn't stop he tasted so good she wanted more of him. S he gave up her resistance and gave him a hungry kiss back. I've dreamt about this moment and its finally here. Kagome you go girl.' Inuyasha's hands began to wonder from her head down to her back and to her butt. He caressed her buttocks. He grabbed it smoothly, than a little tighter, and then he pushed her up against him. Kagome could feel the pleasure washed over her and when she felt him push her against him. She felt something as she rubbed against him. She couldn't believe it. It's...it's...its' his manhood. Oh my god!' She was going to tell him her feelings before they got to far and couldn't stop. Before she could tell him she heard him say something in the middle of all the kisses.

"Am I better than Miroku or should I go on for you to tell?"

That statement brought her back from where he had taken her. Then she backed up and slapped him across the face. She left a big mark on his face. This was a god-forsaken contest. How dare he? He...He...He needs to have a sit for a while.

"What's wrong Kagome," he asked heading towards her with a longing look in his eye and with an innocence look on his face.

For every step he took she took 2 steps back. She picked up her bag and uniform then turned to Inuyasha. With a look of amazement and fear she did it.

"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground hard. Luckily only half of his body was in the water and his head was on dry land. Inuyasha started to mumble to himself. Kagome was scared at what happened. No boy or demon had ever kissed or even touched her in the way Inuyasha did.

"What have you done to me," she asked as she grabbed her shoulders feeling as she just been violated?

Before the spell wore off, Kagome dashed back to the others. She put her top on as she was running to where she left her friends.

"Very interesting! So Inuyasha has a mate, uh. Well, I think I got a game that seems fun. Since I plagued your brother with that annoying Rin, I can plague you with a game. Revenge can be so sweet!"


End file.
